Good Vibrations
by Crimsonberry255
Summary: Kid Flash starts to have odd feelings for his best friend, Robin. Dick Grayson/Wally West. MxM. One-shot.
1. Vibrations

**So, I've been meaning to write a Kid Flash/Robin fanfic, but didn't get around to it until now. Keep in mind, this is sort of lazy writing for me. Starting this fic out was a challenge, pace-wise lol. This chapter starts as rated T. It will progress into M in the next chapter. Plot? What plot? Please be dears and review, so I can figure out what I am doing right! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Good Vibrations<strong>

* * *

><p>Wally West sat in the gymnasium, stretching after being forced into a couple hours of training from batman.<p>

" Overtrain? Is there such a thing? Everyone is so grumpy today," Wally said, sitting down on the springy floor, stretching his calves in his shorts and tank top, cracking his toes.

" Batman knows what he's talking about, even if your brain finds it useless," Robin answered, smiling and plopping down on the carpet next to his friend.

Wally stuck his tongue out at Robin in mock annoyance. Robin had just finished his workout on the bar, seeing how long he could hold himself upside down. He had a bet with Wally going, and the speedster was always showing off, demonstrating how well Robin knew he could push his own body. He practiced his normal rep of flips, as well, bouncing around the floor. Wally watched him move with a bit of jealousy. Robin was always doing such spectacular things, even without superpowers. He had to remember that he was only just a talented guy, sometimes. Following in Batman's footsteps. Sometimes even more competent than him due to his flexibility.

" Why are you fighting crime when you could be out gaining fame with competitions? Hiding your face. Nobody knows who you are," Wally mused, teasing him.

" I have my reasons, just like you. I like it that way. I find my place is better suited in the shadows than on the stage," he said, although it was ridiculously obvious that he belonged on one.

" You're such a liar. You love it. You'd eat the audience's cheers up. You're not Batman, you know. Such a little show-off," he mocked, smiling as he sat and watched Robin cartwheel around him.

He finally looked to be sweaty and tired enough and sat down next to Wally, spreading his legs out on the floor. Robin chuckled knowingly and lifted himself up and easily pushed himself into middle splits, straddling the ground. Kid Flash found himself decoding Robin. That small chuckle meant it was something personal that Wally wasn't allowed to touch.

" Sometime, Robin, you'll tell me all your little secrets," Wally said, mockingly rubbing his hands together like a villain.

Robin giggled again, different this time, amused. Kid flash had tried to find ways to get him to laugh like that. It was his favorite, since Batman was so mysterious and pushed that onto Robin. He knew he was being protective, but what was wrong with making the little Boy Wonder smile? As Robin settled himself completely parallel with the ground, Wally decided to try and distract himself with something else. There was something about all the positions Robin decided to stretch in that seemed to show off every single asset in his body. It was..distracting. He wasn't gay after all, so he shouldn't be staring. He watched the ropes and rings that Robin had used swing from leftover momentum. Robin grunted next to him.

" Legs are tight today, I think I have a knot in my back, too. I can't seem to get it," he uttered, getting out of the splits and getting on to his back and pushing up into a bridge with his feet and hands on the floor.

He pushed his legs straight, groaning as his muscles stretched out. Wally sighed, flushing slightly at the little sounds he made. He was starting to think he should excuse himself to go shower, but he hadn't talked to his best friend almost all week. He had been busy with Batman, and then this whole damned mission today...Part of him didn't know what to talk about, feeling so flustered like this.

" Hey, KF, could you help me stretch? I need a little weight on me," he asked, like he did normally during practice.

Wally had always obliged, at first not thinking much of it and talking away. He had Robin there, and against his will could chatter about anything he liked. Then, increasingly, certain thoughts started to creep into his head. The Boy Wonder was so flexible, his limbs moving so elegantly. Every muscle could be seen tensing under his pale skin. Wally had jokingly felt up his arm once, to compare muscles. Robin had been warm and his muscles firm. It was a different type of strength that he had as he danced around on his hands without his feet or flipped upside-down on the bars.

Kid Flash had found himself learning to really enjoy helping his friend stretch. Lately, though, his heart would start to race, his breathing becoming faster as he watched the brunette fold himself up and arch in obscene ways...well they were starting to look obscene. He couldn't imagine anyone NOT noticing the way the positions emphasized his crotch and posterior, right?

Wally nodded and got behind Robin to press his legs into a pike stretch with his legs straight in front of him. The redhead could feel the warmth of his skin through the shirt and the relaxing of his muscles underneath his weight. Of course, the smell was there, as well. Robin always smelled amazing, he thought. It had to be some sort of expensive, musky cologne that just smelled perfect on him. It nearly made Wally's mouth water as he pressed his hands hard onto his friend's back. Sometimes, Wally would joke around and sit on top of him, making him roll over and kick him for being 'an idiot'.

Robin grunted, then eventually became quiet, body easing up into the position. Wally began to think that in the quiet gymnasium, all that could be heard was his heart beating like a madman. He hoped it wasn't quite so bad, since Robin was so intuitive.

" Mm. Thanks, that's good," he announced, and Wally was a bit glad to take his hands off of him.

Although, he felt a little disappointed, to his own dismay. He grimaced and told himself to snap out of it.

" He's your best friend. You two are bros. I really need to get over this stuff. Probably a phase or something. I would ask someone about it, but it feels too embarrassing," he thought to himself, catching himself watching Robin's ass as he bent over to get his towel and wipe any of the sweat off of his brow.

" Stop that, Wally! Geez!" he angrily thought to himself.

" We gonna hit the showers, or are you going to keep on staring out into space all night?" Robin asked, laughing at him and pushing him playfully as he walked towards the locker room.

" Uh. Yeah, sorry. Maybe I'm a little hungry. You go on ahead, Dude. I'm gonna whip up something in the kitchen and I'll be in," he said, feeling so lucky that he could speed away from the conversation.

He saw his friend smile knowingly and toss the towel over his shoulder, going into the entrance to the boy's locker room. He hurried and found some snacks, shoveling them into his mouth, then drank an entire bottle of water in a couple seconds, trying to calm himself down.

" What the hell is up with me, lately? He would be so angry...I'm..I'm not gay! Artemis is hot...and so is Megan...See? Everything's all fine, Wally. Just calm down. It's not like you want to screw him or anything," he thought, smiling and taking a handful of chips into his mouth.

He stopped for a second and they began to fall out of his mouth and hand onto the table.

" Damn it..." he thought, watching as his quick words finally gave way to imagery inside of his head.

Robin was making small noises under him, sweating. His skin was soft and face flushed as he called out to Wally. Asking him for more...faster...

Wally slapped his palm to his forehead.

" No, no, no! I'm in deep shit, now. Batman would kill me. Everyone would never stop teasing me. Robin wouldn't want to be around me. He'd be so disgusted, wouldn't he? Damn it!" he pounded his fist down onto the table, then clutched his fiery red hair in both of his hands.

" I'll just play it cool. Look at lots of dirty magazines with lovely ladies in them. It will be 'a'-okay, Wally. You're not weird. Just a phase. Just a silly little phase. When Robin gets older and looks more manly, it'll be fine," he said to himself, then raced back to the showers.

He breathed in quick through his teeth as he saw Robin was still showering in one of the stalls. He cursed his speedster skills for that and stripped his sweaty clothing off, stepping into the shower and turning it on cold. He yelped and hugged himself in the freezing water, hoping it would help him cool down. Well, it was. He heard a chuckle from Robin a stall over.

" Did you burn yourself again? Do you even know how to operate a shower, dude?" he smugly asked.

" Of course I do! It was just cold for a sec," he said, trying not to let his teeth chatter.

" Still sounds cold. Wanna switch? I'm getting out soon," he asked.

Wally tried not to picture what his bare, soaked body would look like as he spoke. The cool water was helping him out.

" Naw, I'm feeling a bit hot from the workout," he lied, grabbing some shampoo and soap to find something else to focus on.

" Okay then. See you in a little bit when you're done. Maybe play a game against you when you get back? I have the night off, " he uttered, turning his shower off.

Wally heard him grab a towel and wipe himself down. He shivered from more than just the water, jealous of the strip of fabric, and heard the footfalls of him walking out. As soon as the wet footsteps were gone, he sighed, relieved.

" Wally, if this goes on for much longer, you're going to have a problem on your hands," he thought, racing through his shower to stop the temptation of touching himself.

He quickly rinsed and dried off, stepping out and finding his spare change of clothes. His Flash t-shirt was nice and dry and smelled of detergent. He sighed as he pulled his shorts on ran back to the room he and Robin shared. He hesitated at the door, and then thought that would be suspicious, so he came in quietly and quickly, running over to his bed and jump onto it, pulling out the gaming system to distract himself.

" Wanna play, Rob? Rob?" he peered over at his friend.

Robin was laying on the bed, breathing even, appearing to be asleep. His mask had happened to fall to the pillow as he slept, revealing the upper part of his face. Wally's eyes went wide at the sight of his bare face. He had to silence a squeak of excitement with his hand over his mouth. He wasn't sure if he should go put it back on or pretend it didn't happen. The guy must have been especially tired to let that happen. The speedster set down the controller quietly and crept closer for a better look. Delicate eyelashes teased the skin at Robin's cheeks in between the perfectly cute nose. His eyebrows were clean and groomed, same color as his hair.

Wally swallowed hard, face beginning to flush pink at the sight. He was even more attractive this way, without his mask. The redhead had always known he was keeping a lovely face underneath the strips of leather, but never knew exactly how lovely. He wanted to reach out and touch him. He wanted to see the color of his eyes against that skin. Oh god, did he want it. He wanted to just...reach out and touch all of him. All of him? Wally looked down, noticing that Robin was only wearing a towel from the shower, and felt a small shiver go up his spine.

" Shit. Relax, you've seen this like...a thousand times! Get a grip! No! Not that kind of grip, damn it!" he argued with himself inside his head, torn.

Finally, impulsiveness took over and he snatched up the mask, plopping onto his bed with it. Dick grumbled a bit as he felt the slight bit of air his his face and he glared over quietly at Wally.

" Oh, it's you. Wait...is that..? Wally, did you seriously take my mask off? Dude! Not cool!" he said, sitting up and planting his feet on the carpet in between their beds to lean over and grab it.

" Actually, it fell off, and I was thinking I might just keep it for a little while," he said, smiling smugly.

" You're going to have to give it back sometime. I can't go out like this," he said, seeming to be caught between annoyance and forgiveness.

" Eh. But what would happen if they all knew what the Boy Wonder looked like under that thing? How bad could that be? Or could I keep you prisoner in here, forever?" Wally asked, using his height advantage over the other teen to keep it away.

Robin practically started to climb him like a tree to get the mask back, face determined and fingers strong.

" The damage may be done, but I need it back, Wally. Give it!" he said, hip bones becoming flush with the speedster's collarbone, giving him a mouthful of strong abs.

" Ooof. Nope, you'll have to try harder than that, little Boy Wonder. How much wonder are you actually full of without the aid of that mask!" he said, zipping over to the other side of the room.

Robin glared over at him, crossing his arms, standing on Wally's bed in the towel. Wally pretended that he was going to waltz out the door with it, until Robin ran over and put himself between Wally and the door.

" I told you not to go out, and to give it back," he said, holding out his hand.

Wally smirked, leaning in so that their noses almost touched and then uttering, " Nope."

Robin tried to snatch it away, again, falling onto a knee as Wally slipped from his grip to across the room, again. He knew it wouldn't have much effect, but he locked the door, hoping it would give him a little millisecond to act if the speedster tried to get out again. Instead of coming back the way he did the last, time, he grabbed a pillow, trying a different approach.

" I'll just knock it out of your hands, then. Fight me like a man, Wally. Or are you chicken?" he asked, trying a different tactic.

" Only if you insist, since you prance around like a gymnastic little girl," he retorted, grinning.

Wally could get behind this. If he beat him fairly, he'd give the damn thing back. Hell, he would give it back eventually. But...he wanted to see his real face just a little bit longer. As he was thinking of it, a pillow flew into his face and Robin was on top of him, pushing his down to the ground. He mercilessly hit in in the face with the soft, feathery thing, blinding him until he moved out from under him and sent him head over heels. Robin countered it easily with a small roll and jumped back at him.

Wally had to give him credit, he was relentless. That jumping, too, without super speed was still above human level. The speedster smiled as he saw the concentrated face of Robin, the real Robin. Eyes narrowed, lips in a hard line. He was being much too serious for a pillow fight, he thought. He began to zip all around him erratically, passing him by with hits of his own. Every time he connected, Robin regained composure quickly, not caught off guard.

Wally laughed and continued his random movements. He watched as Robin closed his eyes tightly and concentrated. " Whatcha doin' Robin? Using mind control?" he mocked, getting it out just before the hand snatched out to his ankle, catching him completely by surprise and pulling him off balance.

The Boy Wonder used the momentum to flip him around, his own legs wrapping around the speedster's and arms hugging him down by the elbows.

" Wow. That was pretty Kung Fu, dude," the redhead spouted, not at all unhappy with how their bodies were entwined.

Of course, Robin was taking it a little too seriously, and some of his limbs were beginning to hurt as the brunette found some nice pressure points with his heels and fingers. Wally winced, then grinned up at him.

" Neat trick. But I have some of my own," he challenged.

Wally rolled back laughing on the carpet when the Boy Wonder went flying out of his grip as he vibrated violently against him. Robin took the laughing as an advantage to strike, again. The play fight had taken a completely different turn now. Robin had him in a headlock for a bit until he was thrown off of him across the room into the bed, again. Tears came out of Wally's eyes from laughing so hard, until he finally wiped them away and caught his breath.

" It's okay Rob, anyone else wouldn't have gotten out of that. I know you hate it when I let you win," he said, gazing up at the ceiling, smirking, swinging his legs around as he had to keep moving.

" Wally, this isn't what you really wanted is it? It's always an excuse," Robin said, finally walking over, one foot dangerously in between his legs.

" What do you mean, Rob? You're so cryptic and serious, sometimes. Seriously, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? You can have your mask back. I was just teasing, " he stated, holding it up to him.

Wally blushed, but he was probably just assuming and being paranoid about the Boy Wonder. He probably had no idea what he was...doing.

He looked down, seeing that Robin had stripped down to his tight, black brief boxers and was standing over him, smirk on his face. His member was clearly outlined in the thin fabric, almost completely hard underneath. Wally's eyes widened at the sight, instantly feeling his body heat up in embarrassment and excitement. He felt his heart pump faster as his body tingled.

" R-Rob? What the hell are you doing?" he stammered, narrowing his eyes up at his dark-haired friend.

" What do you think? Do you really think you could fool me, the freakin' Boy Wonder? I've been taught to read people better than an Arkham psychologist. The pillow fight was totally a ploy to feel me up. Are you saying that you don't want this? If not, consider it pay back, then, for stealing from me, " he asked, gesturing to his shirt-less body, lean muscle from the training and gymnastics clearly standing out against the sweat.

Wally gulped hard, face flushing further as he watched his best friend kneel down and plant a hot, wet kiss on his lips, taking the mask easily from his hand.


	2. Good Vibrations

**This was going to take a little longer, but I had someone ask me to update faster as a b-day request. It's fun to make someone's day/night so here's some more smut finished at 3 am. Plus, I just finished Coldhearted so I'm fired up with Wally images. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mmmf! What the-Rob!" Wally shouted, pulling back, toes digging into the floor as his hands pushed the brunette away.<p>

Robin merely looked up at him with this look of utter confidence and lust that made him nearly melt into a puddle at his feet right then. He watched as the Boy Wonder slowly licked along his lips, letting out a disappointed but amused sigh.

" Do you know how your lips taste, Wally? Like heaven, only a little saltier," he growled huskily, raising his eyebrows as he let his icy blue eyes bore into the speedster.

Wally's eyes got even wider as he bit down on his lip, trembling in shock and confusion as he watched his friend look at him like that. By that, he meant like he wanted to rip off his clothing no matter how he protested. It seemed like it didn't matter that he was scared. Robin was set on this.

" R-Rob...I'm not...I can't...wait..you're..serious?" he asked, like he was seeing him completely for the first time despite his mask being removed minutes before.

" I'm so fucking serious, KF, you don't even know...what I would do to you," he whispered, smirking.

" S-shit. I"m not gay! There isn't...no way!" Kid Flash shot up and tried to open the door and zip out, forgetting the lock and smacking into the wood.

He felt the warm pressure of Robin press against his back as his front was forced against the door. The brunette pressed his legs outside of his, making it impossible for him to merely spring free. Robin had apparently learned his lesson. He could feel his erection press flush against the hard wood of the door, meanwhile, his best friend's against his upper thigh. Hot against his skin, so little cloth between them.

He bit his lip again, not knowing if this was worse than seeing those penetrating eyes staring right back into his soul. Robin knew. He had known for a while, now, hadn't he? He wondered just how long. Callused, nimble fingers slid up his shirt and softly up his back, then fingernails raked down softly to his ass, reaching down his shorts to grope his ass . The other hand moved independently up to stroke up and down the lean muscle of his abdomen.

He heard Robin let out a breath of air, like he had been holding it, finger teasing the speedster's sides and running along his hipbones. Wally resisted letting out a gasp as the hand slid up to catch a fistful of hair, pushing his face sideways against the door. Robin grunted as Wally tried to move his head out of his grasp.

" Stop struggling around and let me do this right. You'll be happy I did, I promise," he said, drawing the words out sexily, and Wally believed him.

There was a slight jingle of metal and a pull at both of his hands, and despite one hand pressing his head to the wood, Robin had just handcuffed him with a hand and a foot. He had used his toes...

" Oh god," Wally mumbled out, not meaning for it to sound as excited as it did.

He immediately shut his mouth, then Robin pushed his head into the door harder. He could practically see him smirking behind him, probably admiring the handiwork. The little kink. Wally had to admit, sometimes when Robin glared at him and smacked him for saying dumb things, he couldn't help a little tingle here or there...or maybe a very tight set of pants. Not that he would ever admit that. Nope.

" Now, relax. You really have the right to remain silent if you want, but I doubt you will want to when I'm done," he purred, fingers creeping up his shirt to slip over his chest.

He found Wally's nipple and squeezed, a bit hard, down on it. Wally yelped, surprised by the pain, but also by the pleasure of it. He didn't know he was sensitive there. Robin's other hand crawled to join with the other, hips pushed against his thighs again, erection hard against the sensitive skin there. Both fingers worked at his nipples, and Wally couldn't help but buck into the door, muffling a cry. Slowly, the brunette went easier and easier on them, giving way to immense pleasure that surged down to his loins.

Wally pressed his cheek against the warming wood, eyes tempted to close and just take in the feeling of his best friend's hand on him. For some reason, the cuffs were making him feel less embarrassed, like it wasn't him in control. He was the one being controlled, and it made it feel like it was okay for him to enjoy himself. He was merely hostage to the brunette's touch. Oh god, his touch. The fluttering in his stomach was no longer uncomfortable, but pleasurable. He let it take his body over, shaking as the Boy Wonder slipped his fingers under his waistband.

His best friend took one squeeze and Wally writhed under him, toes curling and muscles tensing.

" F-fuck!" he moaned, partly against the door.

The hand started to strongly move up and down on his cock, skin prickling and veins popping as the brunette touched him just perfectly. He found himself lost,starting to grind against him, against the sweet friction. He could feel Robin's own erection twitch against his thigh, causing him to push his hips back and forth faster. His best friend began to tease his nipple again as he increased the quickness of his hand, and Kid Flash arched back, moaning gibberish as he got jacked off hard. He heard the Boy Wonder grunt every time Wally's ass and his clothed cock connected, slight precum wetting the fabric as it strained against his underwear.

Wally bent himself over, cuffed hands straining to touch the teen giving him so much pleasure behind him. He grunted in frustration, but finally cought Robin's erection in his hands. Robin took the hint and slipped his briefs down, then went back to teasing his nipple. Kid Flash took the pulsing cock in both of his hands backwards, squeezing and beginning to match his pace. Wally could feel himself leaking faster, knowing he was close.

He smirked and groaned as he moved his hands up and down impossibly fast on his friend's member, causing the Boy Wonder's eyes nearly cross in pleasure as he vibrated.

" Oh, f-fuck, Wally. T-that's too much, I'm gonna-uhn!" he pressed himself hard against the redhead as he came all over his vibrating hands, causing the sticky seed fly in different directions, some landing all over his chest and Wally's back.

" R-Rob. D-damn..y-you!" Wally cried out, muscles tensing and toes gripping the carpet as he came hard into his best friend's hand and all over the door, spasming over and over.

He moaned until he was spent, cock finally stopped twitching. Wally fell to his knees, Robin pulling his soaked hand out as he tripped a little on the speedster, falling onto him, breathing heavily.

" Dude. You just jacked me off," Wally breathed out, stunned and spent for the moment.

" I know. You didn't have to return the favor," Robin answered, shivering in leftover pleasure on the floor next to him, smirking.

" I...fuck...I know. But...I..well...I couldn't just..you know," he stammered out.

Robin shook his head.

" You're going to have to speak coherently. Can't understand what you mean," the brunette teased, set on making Wally saying the truth.

" F-fine! I..wanted to," he mumbled a bit softly, breathing becoming more normal.

" Didn't know you were intocuffs. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you being Batman's prodigy and all," Wally chuckled, sighing as his body calmed down to a good, warm pleasure.

He felt Robin's arms around him, and he was content. He was still...maybe...a little embarassed. But now, he could feel just how much he had just been holding everything back.

" So, are you going to stop pretending now?" Robin asked, leaning in and pulling the redhead's chin around.

" God, yes. You do that to me all night, baby, and I'll be in love with you by morning," Wally said, looking up into Robin's eyes.

His best friend still looked lustful, yet had a satisfied grin on his face.

" I think you're already in love with me," he mused, making Kid Flash flush at the realization of what they had actually just done.

" Holy shit, dude. You just...I...wow," he breathed, eyes looking away," Could you maybe...erm..take these off?"

" Maybe after I'm sure you'll behave," the Boy Wonder smiled, pulling Wally into a wet and hungry kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to review and tell me what you did and did not like! Part 3 "coming" soon! (oh, I'm so funny)<strong>


	3. Great Vibrations

To Miss West: Of course the story feels rushed, Wally West is a main character! It's on purpose...erm...maybe also because I don't know how to do filler... So, I am finding all the reviews and messages hilarious and awesome. So happy people are enjoying it! Thank you! It makes me feel validated lol** ****Thank you to anyone who takes the time to tell me about something I can edit. Sometimes I kinda space out, and it's super helpful. I wish I could reply directly...**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Rob. These things kinda hurt. What are they made out of anyway? I can't get out of them like usual," Kid Flash peered back, breathing calming down as they lay on a heap on the floor.<p>

The brunette smiled.

" I can't tell you the specifics, but let's just say it's meant to keep superpowers at bay. I'll take them off if you promise not to go running out," Robin stated.

Wally blushed but nodded. Even though his heart was still beating a mile a minute, he didn't have the will power to leave after he had gone through all that trouble for him.

" I won't go. Don't worry," he breathed.

The Boy Wonder seemed to conjure the small key out of thin air. Wally wasn't sure if he wanted to know where he kept things like that. The cuffs came off, and the redhead could finally stretch his stiff arms properly. He rubbed at his wrists, small red marks aching at the skin. He blushed harder as he saw them, knowing they would probably bruise. Every time he would see them, he would think of this...

" Come here," Robin demanded, pulling Wally out of his little wonderland and into another hungry kiss.

Wally was already overwhelmed by the buzz that was running through his body after what his friend had done to him. He was glad that he wasn't standing up, because the way Robin moved his lips and tongue against his in a hot, rough way would have made his knees give out. Kid Flash whimpered into his mouth, having just enough energy to find a grip on the younger boy's shoulders as teeth teased his skin. He let his eyes close tight, taking delight in the small sounds coming from Robin's throat. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, and much more hair pulling later, he had to pull back.

Wally could feel the heat in his face, probably turning into a nice pink color. Robin smirked at him, licking some stray saliva off of his lips. Kid Flash gulped and practically fell onto the floor in pleasure overload. Part of him couldn't deny how much he had wanted this. Another part of him was calling him crazy. 'Joker' crazy. The two sides pushed and pulled, weighing the pros and cons. For the moment, he was too tired to protest as he looked up into the cold blue eyes of his best friend as the younger boy grinned down at him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

" Can I be honest? Don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Wally asked, not able to look Robin in the eye as he did so, wondering what to do with his fingers still on his shoulders.

" Funny words coming from the Kid Flash. I'll be honest, too. I've been waiting for you to catch up to me this whole time, you idiot," he retorted, laying down on top of the taller boy.

Ugh. So sticky, Wally thought, looking down at his shorts and blushing and feeling the dried liquid on the bottom of his back.

" You probably want to get cleaned up," Robin said, standing up and offering his hand.

Kid Flash almost forgot that his friend was naked until his face was directly in front of his limp cock. He felt a small surge of desire go down his spine, skin becoming even more red. He took the hand, looking away out of embarrassment. Robin seemed so comfortable, not giving a damn as he strolled into the bathroom and soaked a small towel in hot water. He came up to Wally, instantly pulling at his shirt to get the soiled clothing off.

" Gah! W-wait a sec!" Wally shouted in surprise, pulling back.

" You probably want help getting that off your back," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Kid Flash looked away bashfully and turned around, pulling the garment over his head and throwing it aside. He was grateful that he didn't have to watch the brunette's expression as he gently wiped his back down. He began to pull at Wally's shorts, but he pushed his friend's fingers away.

" Um. I'll get that, okay? I-I'm not really...you know...used to this sort of thing," the redhead said, holding his hand out for the towel.

Robin sighed, but agreed, handing him the cloth.

" If you insist. I did just jack you off, though. I thought I would be curtious," he chuckled, not seeming too offended.

" Thanks," Wally muttered, running the damp cloth down his stomach and into his pants.

He noticed that the Boy Wonder was watching, and didn't want to be rude by telling him to look away.

" Erm..." he stammered.  
>" Gonna go to the bathroom. I'll get another towel," Robin grinned, running a finger down Wally's back before sauntering into the bathroom.<p>

Kid Flash shivered as the digit tickled his skin and was thankful when he closed the door. He hurried over to his dresser and found a clean set of clothes, pulling them on, throwing the others in a hamper. He wondered if he should be extra careful about laundry this week, in case anyone asked what the white stains were. Robin came out of the bathroom, clean and pushing his hair back out of his face. He picked up the pair of briefs on the floor and pulled them back on, then found a shirt in his own dresser to pull on.  
>Wally paused, not having any idea how to make conversation with someone after such a thing.<p>

" So...um..video games?" He offered, hoping the awkwardness would pass.

Robin smiled over at him and came over to sit on the bed next to him.

" Sure," he said, taking up one of the controllers and jumping down to lean over and turn the console on.

Wally found himself staring again at the toned ass hidden under the briefs, muscles stretching up his legs as he bent over and moved back to the bed. He mentally scolded himself, trying not to think about what had just happened. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. Well, except a bit giddy and confused. There was hardly any doubt now that he was crushing on his best friend, who did not seem to mind at all. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go with it. Could they possibly..

" You're already really bad at this game. I didn't think it was possible for you to suck more. You're seriously spaced, dude," Robin said, poking him as he beat him in a fighting game match.

" I'm just tired or something. Besides, I'm sure you're hacking the game or something," the redhead commented.

Robin chuckled.

" You are very lucky I don't make bets over this game or you would be in big trouble," the brunette stated.

" Oh yeah? Why is that?" Kid Flash asked, not completely thinking it through.

" I'd make you fuck me. Oh, and then maybe make you steal Artemis' clothing and dress up for me," he smirked.

Wally froze, face going pink. His character was instantly sliced in half, dead in one blow.

" F-f..." he tried to stop his fingers from shaking on the controller.

Shit. Don't think about it! Don't think! He tried to get the images out of his head, wishing someone would slap him silly. Robin grinned and chuckled darkly.

" You can't even say it, how cute. Just being honest, really," the Boy Wonder shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal at all.

Wally took a hand off the controller, running it through his hair, desperately trying to think of horrible things such as Killer Croc or sewage. Maybe spiders? Nothing was working. All he could picture was Robin under him as he pounded away at him. He felt something warm drip down his nose, and tasted metal. He licked at it, realizing he was bleeding. He got up without a word, finding the whole situation ridiculous and sped into the bathroom, stuffing a tissue up his nose. He leaned on the sink, turning the water on and splashing some cold water on his face.

" Get it together, Wally. He's just teasing you...I mean...no...oh hell, I don't know!" he whispered to himself.

He sighed as he felt the erection twitching, aching for more attention. He glared down at his crotch, the source of all these problems and rolled his eyes. His hand slipped into his shorts and the other pulled them down at the speed of sound. Before he could think twice about it, he began to jerk himself with reckless abandon, hand becoming a blur. He bit down on his lip hard to keep from making any noise as he felt his body being overwhelmed. Wally wanted to finish quickly and get it over with, so he used his favorite trick. He vibrated his muscles, already quick hand buzzing up and down his erection. He choked back a cry as he came into his hand, riding it out with the same pace until his cock didn't pulse any longer.

He turned the sink back on, washing off the hand and pulled his pants up impossibly fast. Sometimes, he was really grateful that he could do that quickly. When he felt like it, he took his time, making the pleasure almost agonizing. But a situation like this called for certain measures.  
>He walked back out of the bathroom and back to his bed, seeing Robin pressing through some high scores on the screen. The brunette's eyes ran over him and he grinned softly, darting back to the game.<p>

Wally sighed and grabbed the other controller.

" Best out of five?" he asked, smiling and happy he decided to relieve himself.

" You're gonna lose, but I'll indulge you," the younger teen said.

Their conversation had become more normal again. For the rest of the night, there was no mention of what had happened. Wally found himself relaxing, except for the times where he forgot that Robin didn't have his mask on. He would find himself lost in watching the smirking lips and bright blue eyes of his best friend. Besides that, they played until they were tired. Robin thankfully hopped over to his own bed and slipped under the covers. Of course, Wally could almost say that he was sad. He sat awake for a bit, thinking about what it might be like to curl up and fall asleep next to him. It sounded sort of nice. He found himself drifting off at that image.

Kid Flash woke up to the sound of a knock at the door.

" Everyone up, breakfast and then mission in two hours," he heard more than saw Aqualad as he peered into the room.

" Alright," Robin answered as Wally groaned.

He hated getting up this early. Especially after the night he had. He grumbled and used his speedster skills to get dressed in a matter of seconds, peering out of the bathroom with his toothbrush, seeing if Robin was up yet. He got an eyeful of the Boy Wonder's ass as he pulled up his suit's pants.

" Completely...shaved...and he doesn't...wear underwear...oh...geez...boner, not now!" he zoomed back into the bathroom, spitting the toothpaste out.

He washed out his mouth and decided that the embarrassing erection would not go over well during breakfast, so he found himself unzipping his suit to reach down and toss off quickly before Robin was even finished dressing. Walking back out of the bathroom, feeling less inclined to pounce onto his best friend in earnest. Robin smiled over at him and stretched his arms.

" You sure spend a lot of time in the bathroom, dude," he stated.

" I have to look beautiful, of course!" Wally said, running some circles around him and then opening the door for him.

" Ladies first," the redhead said, making Robin chuckle and give him a coy smile.

Wally had not thought ahead about that joke. Now it just seemed awkward. He decided to rush ahead to breakfast, a little worried that someone might see them walking together.

" But...we're best friends. It wouldn't be weird...well..not weirder than last night," he thought, pausing on that for a bit.

Robin was a capable guy and he knew Wally loved breakfast. He figured it wouldn't be too odd, so he breezed by Artemis, catching a piece of bacon before it hit the floor and piling his plate with food before sitting at the table.

" Sorry, Artemis. I'm pretty hungry," he said through a stuffed mouth.

She rolled her eyes and smiled over at him.

" You are always pretty hungry. We're lucky that they make double or nobody else would eat," she said, taking her own time before sitting down.

Megan and Superboy were already eating at the table, Superboy giving Wally a strange look as he came in. The speedster tried to ignore it, but it became even more intense when Robin appeared to get breakfast. Wally scratched his head, wondering what he was thinking about. The clone of Superman would not stop staring at them, sometimes in confusion and sometimes in annoyance. He couldn't seem to make up his mind about something.

" You alright, Supey? You have a funny look on your face," Kid Flash asked, poking him.

" I am. Just a little trouble sleeping last night. Heard strange noises," he said plainly.

Wally choked on a piece of bacon, coughing.

" Oh, sorry about you not sleeping well. Hope it goes better tonight," the redhead said, trying not to sweat or look guilty.

" If you like, we can turn our video games down," Robin offered, pushing a piece of pancake into his mouth.

" Or your television, yes, that would be good. Thank you, Robin," he said, satisfied.

Robin smiled his normal casual way and continued eating. Wally breathed an internal sigh of relief.

" Not good. I forgot about his hearing...I wonder how much he heard. Ugh. Don't think about it now. Food! Focus on the yummy food, Wally!" he thought, gobbling up some eggs.

" Once everyone is ready, we have to get under way. Some trouble in some of the Islands. Villains trying to use a weather machine to create waves that could wipe out the coasts," Aqualad said, leaning against the counter.

" So...no hurry or anything," Artemis said sarcastically and turned to Wally.

" Don't look at me, I'm the fast one, remember? Just lemme finish these pancakes," he said.

The redhead looked over at Robin, noticing how calm he was. The Boy Wonder gave him a coy wink before getting up and washing his plate off. Kid Flash had to narrow his eyes and swallow, trying not to blush.


	4. Epic Vibrations

**So. Sorry for the delay. Real life issues for me came up and I was not quite down to earth enough to write boys kissing boys. Also, this chapter is a challenge for me. I'm still scared about how it came out. I have not written action in over 8 years and I had to turn to my boyfriend for some needed advice. He's my super awesome editor/ help guide! Yes, a boyfriend who loves his comics...but supports my gay love fanfictions. He is one of a kind. He helped me with the science behind this chapter.**

**Anyway, thank you very, very much for all the awesome support and comments! I love this couple to death, so...I might be writing some more about them soon? Yes? Maybe more angst...because who doesn't love angst? It might even be AU, sort of. I have a ridiculous idea for a one shot AU that I can't get out of my head that will reverse their 'roles' if you get my drift. Maybe I'll write that, too. Sorry for the long, long drabble of words...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated M for mature, like always, for sex and language. Violence is running amok in this one, too.<strong>

**Please review to tell me what you liked, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" So, I know you're going to hate hearing this, Kid, but we're dealing with the Rogues, again," Aqualad said, nodding to Robin to explain the rest, since he had the most information.<p>

They sat in Miss Martian's ship, en route, as they discussed the upcoming mission.

Wally groaned, running his hands through his hair.

" They are such a pain in the ass. How do they keep on getting out and just creating havoc everywhere? You'd think with all the 'amazing' technology we have, that it would be so simple," he rambled, folding his arms in annoyance.

Robin shrugged.

" Well, they've certainly out-done themselves this time. Broke into Star Labs. Stole a high-potency weather machine that would be meant to temper volcanoes and hurricanes, perhaps produce rain or cloud cover for the League if they had need for it. Create suppressive snow or a blizzard in problematic cities. If one relied on the currents or magnetism of the sea waves, it could increase power. It could be very problematic in the wrong hands," Robin said, eyes narrowing as he calculated out the data and found possible blueprints.

" I haven't been up against these guys before. Are they really that much of a problem?" Artemis asked, looking a bit bored.

" The fights can be tiresome and drawn out if not handled properly. Nobody's been seriously injured, that we know of," Aqualad stated.

" Then let's beat these guys up, head on home," Superboy said calmly.

Miss Martian nodded.

" I'm sure it will be fine, Artemis. They seem kind of goofy. Like Wally, but...evil," she says.

" Har, har," Wally stated, stretching his arms.

Robin smiled at Megan's comment, still working. His face seemed to go from smug to worrisome as he kept typing.

" Rob? Something up? You look a little pale," Wally asked, leaning over.

" I'm fine. I know I've updated this software recently. I can't have a bug, I've used all my best anti-viral programs to counteract anything at the source. My readings for the statistical outcome are...a bit bleak. I have ran it a couple times. Our success rate isn't looking very good, despite us having the drop on them. The machine can be devastating. I suppose the fact is that there are enough of them to really give us trouble. Of course, it is only logistics, but it isn't looking very good," he said, voice getting a bit quieter as he went, sounding more and more like his mentor.

" Oh, come on, Rob! Cheer up! Don't listen to the silly computer! It doesn't always account for every single possible thing, right? What about banana peels? Plus, I've always though it underestimated yours truly, here," Kid Flash said, smiling and flexing comically.

Robin sighed and pushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, putting the data away.

" I merely want us to be prepared. I am not trying to lower our confidence," the brunette said, nodding at his friend.

" Then, we'll be cautious. Try not to do anything, too stupid. Right Wally?" Artemis said, grinning.

" You just won't let that incident go, will you?" he rolled his eyes at her.

" Nope, not as long as you and I live," she replied gleefully.

" Okay, you two. We need to settle down. You all know your duo assignments. We're coming up on the island. We need to get into the fortress at the center, most likely guarded from the outside. Magenta has pulled a large amount of metal together to protect the machine from the outside weather they cause. So far, it has been working. We want to pick them off in pairs or individually if really needed. Someone needs to get to the machine. Robin knows how to make sure that it is powered down. Destroying it will be very costly, and perhaps would backfire on us. Prepare for high winds, snow, sleet, waves, thunder and lightning. Goggles are recommended for those without super sight. If everyone is ready, zip up your weather suits and good luck," Aqualad said, pulling on some goggles of his own.

The suits had adjusted themselves to be camouflage. In the cloudy, grey conditions, it would be harder for them to be spotted amongst the trees, or the remains of the trees that Heat Wave had not burned to the ground. Kid Flash found himself focusing on the task at hand, although taking a brief glance at the Boy Wonder. He appeared troubled. Wally gave him a reassuring pat on the back as they were let down onto the ground.

" Okay, Artie, you ready?" Kid Flash asked, looking hoisting her over his shoulders.

She nodded, mouth and eyes covered up as she equipped her bow.

" Hold on tight, Sweetheart," Wally said, making sure she was stable on top of him before breaking into a run towards the jagged tip of the metal fortress in the middle of the island.

The winds were full of humidity. Wally was glad that his armor was insulated, other wise he would have curled up into a frozen little ball. Rain was pouring down, making it a bit hard to see in front of him. He made sure to watch the land, seeing where it had holes or stumps, gulping as he saw the high cliffs on the side of this place. He would have to be careful not to slip on stray rocks or grasses. Robin had been right. It was impossible to raid it with boats, due to the danger of rocks and ships being smashed against the cliffs.

The weather conditions would be horrible for normal airplanes or helicopters, their signals most likely being toyed with. Wally felt lucky that he practiced running during training with two hundred pound weights on, so Artemis felt almost like nothing. She kept her eyes out as well, any hair trigger making her lift her bow, then put it down if the coast was clear.

" Three o' clock Artie!" he telepathically said to her, and she let the arrow fly, getting an annoyed grunt from nearby.

Kid Flash circled around, giving her a better angle. She shot again, this time getting a small laugh. She narrowed her eyes, feeling up her pack for a different kind of arrow and letting it go. Wally was trying to let her have the best shot, so he was not paying as much attention to the assailant.

" Those were a poor choice, little archer. Didn't anyone tell you to go natural with your arrows? Someone isn't very prepared," the female voice rang out.

Wally felt a shiver go down his back at the sound. He knew that voice, and he wished that he did not.

" Wally! Come over here so I can see you. It's been sooo long, hasn't it?" Magenta teased, her powers pulling at Artemis' bow and quiver, causing Kid Flash to fall a bit off balance to stop so that she did not fall.

He caught her in his arms and set her down, glaring at the source of the voice.

" Magenta! So nice to see you! How you doing, babe?" he smiled, trying to signal Artemis to get out of there.

She glared him down and nodded, running off into the brush and trees.

" How noble. Seeing her weakness, you let her go while you distract little old me. It's been a while, Wally. You're looking tall and handsome, aren't you?" Frances cooed, circling around him.

" I was so sad when you left. So sad that I decided that maybe the only way I could see you was this group of goons. How right I was," she said, hands on her purple suited hips.

" You could do so much more with those powers. You could be helpful, Frances. You could be a hero. Why do this?" he asked, sincere in his question.

" You left! You forget! You broke my heart, Wally West! I will hurt you for it!" she said, snapping his goggles in half with a swipe of her hand.

Kid Flash recoiled at the smack on his face, grabbing the useless things, blinking in the wind and rain.

" They're dead...and you were whisked off with Flash to go join your little group! You left me alone! With my mother! She thought I was insane! Now...I think I am...I am what she thinks I am..." she shouts, throwing some metal towards him, which he dodged.

" F-Fran...we could help you. They can help you..you could be better! You're not possessed! It's a gift! Don't let such a lovely face and body full of amazing powers go to waste into the dark. That's not you. Where's the cute little blonde girl I knew back in school? She's in there. She isn't this...she doesn't hurt people," he said, slowly approaching the blue-haired girl.

" She's gone, Wally. Like you. I'm not Fran, anymore. I can't be. Not without you. I needed you, and you just ran away like you always do! That's what you do, right? You run far away? It's not a power...you're just a coward!" she yells, bringing a large piece of scrap metal down on his head, nearly causing him to fall flat faced on the ground.

" Oof...s-shit. Fran, don't...don't do this. I don't want to hurt you," Wally said sternly, getting back up, rubbing his head.

" I don't care what you want anymore, ' Kid Flash'. I am my own woman, now. I hope you're happy with your new team, because we have something amazing here. Something to show the whole world. You'll die with them..." she said, sending another jagged strip of metal his way, pulling the earth up around him.

" Stop!" Robin shouted, jumping in front of Wally, metal tearing into his uniform as he glanced away.

" Shit," he breathed under his breath as he pulled at a line in his hand and Magenta was sent to the ground, head over heels.

" Rob! What the hell! You idiot! Get out of here! You and Artemis can't do anything against her. I will deal with her. It's my responsibility," he said, setting his hands on his friend's shoulder.

Robin smiled.

" I took off all my metal. Just keep her talking, okay?" he said, leaping over to where Magenta was struggling with the strong line tied around her feet.

" Little Bat Brat! I was having a conversation with Kid Flash. One on one. You don't seem to understand," she said, throwing the metal his way again.

Kid flash rushed over to block it, sending it into the trees.

" You aren't leaving me much choice, Magenta. I will tell you again, come quietly and we can help you. I...I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't know..." Wally said, keeping up his speed as he ran circles around her.

" I don't care. You like them better than me, now. I'm nothing to you," she said, the sound of metal ripping coming from the trees.

Wally and Robin both cringed at the sound. Wally noticed Robin palm a small syringe, probably to knock her out without hurting her. He breathed a small gasp of relief. They could do this peacefully. He erratically zipped around her, keeping her eyes away from Robin as he crept behind her and pushed in the needle while she was down. He was halfway through the dose when Wally noticed the small slivers of metal fly by his face in Robin's direction. His back was turned for the moment, and his eyes widened as he flew over to try and catch the projectiles on his arm.

" Rob! Out of the way!" he screamed as Magenta laughed, sending the dagger-like weapons through the Boy Wonder's skin.

He took in a choking breath, leaping up and kicking her away weakly, puncture wounds starting to bleed out as he moved.

" Shit. Shit. Shit," Wally said under his breath as he snatched Robin up as delicately as he could and went running the other direction.

The girl was a psychopath, there was nothing else he could do. And Rob...oh god, Rob. He looked down at his friend, who was remarkably calm for having the five large, jagged pieces of metal poking through him. Two had gotten a shoulder, another in the arm. The two others stuck out of his side and right around the heart.

" Fuck! Rob. Stay with me, it's gonna be fine. We'll get you on the ship and you'll get some help," he said as he ran back towards the ship.

" Something's wrong. Megan isn't speaking. I can't get to anyone...you gotta go help them, Wally. I'll be fine. I know how to keep my breathing right. Reach into my pocket...got some serum. It'll keep my body temperature good and help me stay awake. Keep the blood more..settled," he said, turning his head toward the compartment.

Wally nodded vigorously, reaching in and getting the small syringe.

" W-wally...look ou-" Robin was cut off as a solid force hit them both, knocking Robin out of his arms and into a nearby tree.

" F-fuck! Rob!," Wally exclaimed, getting himself off the ground, realizing that his ankle wasn't working quite right.

He clenched his teeth, growling at Superboy, who had gone out of sight. He ran over to his friend laying on the ground.

Wally bent down to feel his pulse. Although it was abnormal, his friend was alive for the moment. He hurried as he took the air out of the shot and pressed it into the brunette's arm. He swallowed, biting down on a lip as he watched Robin's eyes open slowly and some blood gush from his nose and mouth. The breathing sounded painful, but calm.

" Wally..Super..boy. Piper...got...ugh..go!" he tried to raise his voice but it erupted in a wet, bloody cough.

Kid Flash's eyes went wide as he heard the sound, knowing it wasn't good. He nodded his head wildly.

" I'll keep him off you, Rob. Fuck. I should've blocked her. I'm so fucking stupid. You'll be fine, though. We'll get those damn things out of you...and things will be fine," he said, seeing Superboy up in the air, struggling with himself against the Piper's supersonics.

The redhead noticed that a couple drops of water had fallen onto his friend's face, and the boy smiled up at him. Wally reached down to wipe them off and realized that it was from himself. He could feel the hot tears welling up and sliding off his skin onto Robins. His nose felt wet and clogged. The blood on his fingers where he had touched him. On his lips...oh god...he couldn't let this happen. Not when Robin had just shown him...that everything he was feeling was alright.

" Don't cry, Wally. It's..fine. Just..stop Supey. I'm good, d-dude," he croaked out, lying there like he was lifeless, but really trying to keep his movement down.

" I'm sorry...so sorry, Rob. I'm so stupid. I've been such a coward...like she said. I've just been running away from you..." he stammered as he saw Robin smile up at him sweetly.

" No worries.." the Boy Wonder says quietly.

The speedster shakes his head and gently but quickly leans down to press his warm lips against his friend's. The wind and rain made the union of their mouths that much more hot and inviting. Wally tried not to let the tears overwhelm them or drown Robin, knowing it was difficult to breathe through his mouth at the moment. He pulled back, the taste of blood in his mouth. He saw that look in his friend's eyes. The one when he chuckled. Even though the brunette couldn't move, he was chuckling. Kid Flash let himself smile, too, planting another kiss down on his cheek before propping the brunette up slightly so that he wouldn't choke on his own blood.

" Don't call me Rob, anymore...call me Dick," he said slowly, breath labored.  
>" I will try to get used to it...Dick," Wally said, gulping back some tears again and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.<p>

" My goggles...take them," Dick said, and the redhead nodded, getting them off his friend quickly and gently.

He saw one last smile from Dick before running off after Superboy. The teen was trying to resist his aggressor, who was following from behind. The clone grunted and screamed, holding at his head as he tried to turn on him.

" Oh, Kid Flash. So nice to see you. Now, observe the very interesting Kryptonian eardrum. So much more fun to be had with it," the Pied Piper smirked, blowing a bit harder, causing Superboy to finally go a bit limp.

" Shit," Wally said as he saw the brunettes eyes set on him and flying toward the speedster with a battle cry.

The redhead dodged out of the way, just barely, sending Superboy exploding into the ground in a cloud of dust. Superboy shouted again, like a crazed ape, and sent himself sailing towards Wally again, to knock him off his feet. Wally tumbled out of the hit, landing ultimately on his feet.

" Guys, if anyone can hear me, Superboy has gone crazy and Robin is down," Wally thought, running away from another attack.

He thought back on Magenta's words and Robin lying there. He took a deep breath.

" Okay Wally, no more running away. Let's...let's run right into it!" he said, speeding around to the back of the clone and using the momentum to knock him to the ground.

The brunette stood up, watching as Kid Flash zoomed around him, taking strikes at him in erratic patterns. The Piper laughed, watching them, until he was pulled off of his feet onto the ground by the redhead, who had swiped his small lute in the process. He threw it to Superboy, who, despite having a huge headache, caught it and broke it in half. The clone growled over at Piper, murder in his eyes. He turned towards the Piper and flew forward to pummel him into the ground. Wally came up behind the brunette, patting him on the back.

" Sorry that took me so long. Robin is in trouble. We have to finish this soon," he said, running off to deal with the other Rogues.

Super boy nodded, following the redhead towards the fortress, where there were elaborate amounts of ice curling around the site, evidence of a fight. Aqualad was trying to help Megan on the ground, blocked into a small trench he seemed to have carved with his water abilities, her body looking burned. She seemed to be alright, but in shock as she shuddered and cried.

" Go! We can't handle them! Megan is in too much pain! Our powers are useless!" Aquaboy yelled at Kid Flash, who nodded and zipped over to grab Captain Cold's guns. He tripped him on his own ice while he was at it.

" Sweet. Souvenirs," Wally said, sticking one of the guns into the loops on his belt and rushing over towards Heat Wave, who was using suppressive 'fire' to keep Aqualad and Miss Martian from advancing into the fortress.

Artemis had sent a couple arrows into the side of the fortress with robe attached, and was slowly tearing the walls off from a higher clearing. Superboy appeared to help her, sending a panel of metal flying backwards into the forest. The archer laughed and ran forward to the breach in the tower of sheet metal. Kid Flash found some of the leftover rope from Artemis' arrows and ran around Captain Cold to tie him up nicely. The man was not pleased.

" Oooh. Let's burn us a little Kid Flash! I don't need anyone else!" Heat Wave cried maniacally, sending a searing blast of fire towards the redhead, steam from the rain erupting upward. The speedster wove in between the ice formations, causing the gun to flood the area with water.

" Hmm..how do you work this thing again?" Flash asked, chuckling as he sent a large bit of ice flying at the pyromaniac.

" Ice? Ha!" he exclaimed, burning it as it came into contact with him. It was steaming and creating a bit of a kiddy pool in a small hole next to the fortress.

Aqualad immediately saw his own opening, picking up the enormous amount of water and flinging it back at Heat Wave.

" Maybe you should cool down, a little, Heat Wave!" Kid Flash shouted, ripping the gun out of his hand and tearing up his suit as the man was distracted by the large wave of cold liquid.

" Ugh. You little shit!" he cried, grabbing onto the redhead's hair and pulling.

" Ouch!" Kid Flash shouted, turning back and kicking him numerous times in the face, each second it becoming more bloodied and bruised.

The pyromaniac cried out in pain as he wrestled with the crushed glasses on his face while Wally ran off to help Superboy and Artemis continue to tear through the fortress. Superboy dropped her and Wally into the main, scrapped together room that Weather Wizard sat in, trying to create havoc outside so that planes could make it through.

" Okay, Weather Wizard. Broadcasts for tomorrow are filled with sunshine and jail. Please hand over the device, nicely, or we will be forced to inflict a little pain," Kid Flash said, standing next to Artemis, who had a stunner at the end of her arrow.

" Ugh. They are all so useless. I finally have this, and they have to go screw it all up. Get back, or I'll send all of us spinning," he said, holding his wand out.

" I don't really want to deal with a tornado, right now, with the day we've had," Kid Flash said.

" Call your team off, or we're all going down," he said, the winds around them already picking up.

Artemis and Wally looked at each other in contemplation.

" Art-" Wally started.

" He's bluffing," a familiar voice said.

Wally blinked and looked up. Superboy was carrying a very weary-looking Robin. The redhead wasn't even sure he could walk.

" Wizard can't destroy this thing. It's possibly the best catalyst of his powers. He figured out how to make himself nearly a god with it. Controlling the weather patterns across the country when it was adapted. Too bad he isn't smart enough to work it at full capacity. He would rather go to jail and steal it later than have it destroyed forever. He wouldn't even scratch it," Robin uttered.

" S-shut up!" the man yelled, pointing towards him accusingly.

Artemis and Kid Flash smiled at each other as she sent the arrow towards him, cables wrapping around him as the electric shock sent him to the ground screaming in pain.

" Supey. Get me over to that thing. Need to turn it off," Robin sighed as the clone walked him over.

Superboy supported him as he typed a code onto the keyboard, the lights on the computer and large device powering down. Robin smiled, head falling back in exhaustion.

" We need to get him and Megan taken care of," Aqualad said as they exited the building.

A couple members of the Justice League were arriving after the commotion, taking the Rogues off to be locked up and getting the machine boxed up.

Wally watched them take Magenta away, knowing that even if she was using her powers to help the villains, her words about him were still true...

A couple of days later, It was a long couple days for Kid Flash, waiting. He checked his phone, he even kept waking up to check if Robin..erm...Dick was there. He kept dreaming that he was, but he would jump over and out of his dreams into a cold, empty bed. He visited the medical area every day, as much as he was permitted to. Batman would sometimes smack him on the head and tell him to go train, instead. Some of the regular nurses and scientists knew his name, by now. Some thought it was cute that he came to see Robin, others found him troublesome as he would sit there and fidget on the chairs in the waiting room for hours.

There were footfalls that ended near him.

" You do know he's going to be fine, right?" Black Canary asked, standing next to him.

Wally had been catching a little sleep in the uncomfortable and distasteful chairs when he looked up at her.

" Yeah, but... He had my back, now I want to have his," the redhead chuckled.

She smiled knowingly and patted him on the hand, asking him if he needed anything. Most of the time, Wally would have taken her up on the offer for hot chocolate or a soda. Maybe a sandwich or four. For the first time in his life, he felt like he couldn't eat. His stomach protested, and so did his speed, but he was too worried. He felt the butterflies stupidly soaring around in his stomach... He found himself dozing off again, and when he woke up, it was dark outside. He stretched around in his chair and pulled his shirt and shoes back into place.

" Wally? What the hell are you doing, dude?"

The redhead's ears prickled as he looked up from his unkempt shoelaces.

" Dick?" Kid Flash jumped forward, slamming into the brunette, who almost fell backwards over the chairs.

" Oops! Oh, fuck! Sorry!" Wally said, coaxing him back up to a standing position away from the chairs.

" So, apparently you've been coming in and bugging the nurses for days," Dick smirked, pulling his glasses down to look at Wally for a second with his baby blues before pulling the shades back up.

Wally flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, which was beginning to get hot.

" Yeah...I just felt so bad. I..erm..was worried," he said, looking over Dick and seeing the bandages on his hand.

" How do you feel? Are you okay to walk...?" Kid Flash asked.

" Yeah. A bit sore, but they fixed me all up. They let me out a little bit ago so I could go sleep in my own bed," Dick smiled, pulling at Wally's hand to lead him out of the Medical Bay.

" I see...beds...right," Kid Flash said, feeling horrible for letting certain thoughts creep back into his head as he saw the brunette alive and well.

The brunette's hand shot back into his pockets as they walked, and the redhead was about to glare at him before they came upon Batman, walking the opposite way.

" Robin. Glad to see you back. Wally. Good work out there, I'm glad Robin has you around to watch his back," the Dark Knight spoke, quietly.

" Y-yeah. No problem. Thanks, sir," Wally stammered and smiled, looking away awkwardly.

Robin smiled at his mentor and nodded, a silent sort of greeting, and they were on their way again. The speedster let the air clear as they walked for a while to make sure he was gone.

" I see...good call, I think," he flushed, letting his hand reach back out for Dick's.

Dick's fingers curled around his steadily as they came to the rooms and he grinned quietly. Wally let himself breath in a sigh of relief after the week of chaos and waiting and aching...aching to see him again. Now, holding the bandaged hand, he felt the warmth creep back to him. He unlocked their door and pushed it open for his friend, locking it as it shut.

" So. Heh. It's been lonely in here," Wally says, pulling back his hand gently to run it through his hair in awkwardness.

" Lonely? How lonely? Why is that?" Dick asked, leaning forward, causing Wally to take a step back in turn as he advanced.

" Well, you know. Nobody to beat me at video games. Nobody to pester with my horrible jokes..." he said, still backing up.

" Oh, if you say so. I thought you were pretty worried, Wally," the Boy Wonder uttered as he finally backed Kid Flash into the wall.

Dick placed a hand on one side of the redhead, leaning in enough to be close, but not enough to touch. Wally blushed. He really had missed him. He had been worried.

" I thought you were...it looked so horrible...the blood," Wally stammered out.

Dick stood in silence, pulling off his glasses and throwing them aside to look up at the speedster.

" And...that I would never get to see you again. You had finally pushed me where I had been meaning to go, but I was too scared," Kid Flash said.

Robin still remained quiet, looking thoughtfully up at him to let his friend say everything in his own time.

" I didn't want to be away from you. I couldn't just...I don't cry very much..heh..."

Wally fidgeted against the wall.

" I would've never forgiven myself, for running away again. Running away from you. You and Magenta were right. I just dash off without a serious word. God, this is awkward. But I think I'm in love with you and..I can't just...ah, hell, you have beautiful eyes," he rambled, pushing the brunette off of him and onto the bed under them, lips promptly on his.

All of his loneliness, frustration, pain, denial, came out into the kiss as he gently ran a hand down the Boy Wonder's face. Hands in turn wrapped around his neck and hip from underneath. Wally let his tongue slide into Dick's awaiting mouth, warm and inviting as he had remembered. His hands quickly tugged at the brunettes shirt, undoing the buttons on it until he could see the bare skin. On top of a bit of it were white bandages, some slightly stained in blood, but mostly clean.

" Mmf! Shit! Sorry! I forgot! I shouldn't open those back up!" the redhead exclaimed, pushing up off of Robin.

" It's okay. Kind of worth it, really," Dick chuckled at his friend so flustered.

" H-here," Kid Flash said, getting all of the pillows from his own bed and putting them on the bed and fluffing them up before sitting the Boy Wonder back against them.

" There. Shouldn't hurt as much," Wally smiled.

Dick laughed, reaching out to the redhead and brushing his hair with a bandaged finger.

" You didn't need to do that, but thank you. I suppose it doesn't ache as much," he said, grabbing the speedster's hand and pressing it against his cheek, inhaling deep.

" I missed you, a lot. When I was under, I dreamt about you...about us," Dick uttered, looking into his friend's forest green eyes.

Wally smiled, straddling the brunette's legs where he was sure that he wasn't injured, leaning forward to kiss him again. Eyes squeezed shut and Wally pressed his fingers through Dick's, holding them tightly. Whimpers and groans filled the silent room as their tongues and teeth and lips played with each other. Dick biting down on Kid Flash's lip, causing him to squirm in delight and pull back, panting.

" So, you did something really nice for me. How about I return the favor?" the redhead stated, face going a bit pink as he saw the question in Dick's eyes.

His fingers traveled down to the brunette's pants and unbuttoned them. He tried to keep his breathing calm and quiet, but it was becoming increasingly hard to as he pulled the pants over Dick's ankles and moved on to his black boxers. His fingers crept into the waistband as he held his breath and took them down as well, Dick's erection popping back up as he moved them down. Wally choked out a small groan as he saw it, again. Perfect and wet at the tip, hard and ready for him.

He bit down on his lip as his hands shook and he took firm hold of it.

" Ah...Wally, you don't have to..." Dick gasped out, grabbing onto the sheets under him.

" It's fine. I want to. I want to make you feel good, too," the speedster said, face pink but his words true.

Taking a deep breath he let his lips fall down to the head of the brunette's member, tongue sliding along the tip.

" Uhn..." Dick shuddered and groaned under the light touch of the warm tongue.

Wally smiled at the reaction, hoping he could figure out how to do this from the amount of porn he had seen. They always did bend the truth a little bit in the movies. He breathed in and slid his mouth over the tip down the shaft, taking it in as far as he could. His nose brushed against the dark brown stubble on his friend's pelvis as he reached his limit. He let it adjust and then pulled back to the tip again, swirling his tongue around the head before going back down again. The Boy Wonder's hips bucked up to meet his mouth, choked moans of surprise and pleasure erupting from his throat.

" Oh..god...W-Wally. Yeah..." he breathed out, chest heaving as his muscles tensed.

The redhead looked up to see such an amazing expression on Dick's face. Lust and desperation was plain in on his face and in his intense gaze. It made Wally groan just to see it and he began to pick up the pace, letting him slide in and out of his mouth and throat. The brunette whimpered and writhed underneath him, pleading with his hips as the speedster increased his speed. Wally was starting to discover that the movement could be fun if he cheat a little bit. He flushed even more at the thought before he took a deep breath and started to vibrate his mouth around the brunette's wet cock.

" Oh- g-god! W-Wally! D-don't...stop!" Robin exclaimed, pelvis grinding upward into the speedster's buzzing mouth and eyes shutting tight.

Wally smirked and decided to give him a taste of what he gave to himself, and rapidly blurred as he bobbed up and down on the Boy Wonder, vibrating all the while. Dick's eyes went wide as he cried out.

" Too much...I'm gonna..gonna...f-fuck!" Robin grabbed hold of Wally's head and dug his fingers into the hair as he came hard into his mouth, unable to stop moaning as his cock pulsed and spurted his hot cum down his best friend's mouth and throat.

Wally kept up the pace even after he was done, causing the younger boy to shudder and squirm underneath him even more. Finally he felt Dick's body fall limp onto the bed, breath heavy and hot as he finally took the vice grip off of Kid Flash's hair. Wally pulled off of him, saliva dripping down out of his mouth and left on the tip, smiling up at his friend.

" W-Wally. If I knew how you could use that power to suck cock...I think I might have come on to you sooner," he panted, pulling the redhead up to look at him at eye-level.

" Heh. Yeah, I bet," the speedster said, blushing at the compliment and chuckling.

" That wasn't bad at all. I enjoyed that...the look on your face, R-Dick," he said, giving him an apologetic look.

" Like I said, it's hard to get used to," the brunette said, pushing himself up from his sitting position, " Now, what to do about you after that lovely treat."

" Erm. Um..." Wally stammered, being pushed down by his friend onto the bed, " You don't have to do anything for me. I want to make sure you feel better is all."

Dick shook his head and pulled Kid Flash's shirt over his head, revealing his lean- muscled and slightly-freckled chest. Wally shuddered as he undid the button on his shorts and pulled them down along with his briefs. The redhead knew that he had been hard, and was embarrassed as the thick erection slapped against his lower stomach. Dick reached under the pillows, producing a small tube. He crawled backward and lowered his mouth onto the speedster's cock, licking up the entire length before maneuvering it into his lips and plunging down.

" Eep!" Wally groaned, surprised at the feeling that washed over him, bucking against the heat.

Dick chuckled and began to slide him in and out of his mouth while undoing the cap on the stuff. Wally was almost too busy to see the brunette reach behind himself with dripping fingers and slide them into his back entrance. The redhead's eyes went wide as the Boy Wonder began to groan on his cock loudly as he worked himself. Kid Flash swallowed hard and moaned as the younger teen pressed his nose up against the rusty stubble of pubes on his pelvis and proceeded to squeeze him with his throat.

" G-god...wow..you're really..good at that...D-dick..." he moaned, whole body flushed in heat at the situation.

There was a muffled " Thank you" on his erection as the brunette came up and let the wet length fall back to Wally's abdomen. He climbed onto him, straddling his legs on his waist and pressing his slick entrance against the redhead's dripping cock.

" I want you so bad, Wally. The question is, do you want me?" he uttered sexily, smirking down at him with lust like he had never seen.

" Oh god, yes. I want you, Dick. I want to see you screaming on top of me. I have for...too long. I was scared you would think I was horrible," Kid Flash answered, licking his lips and looking up into the blue eyes of his friend with his own hunger.

" Good. Mmmf," the brunette gasped out a bit as he took the speedster's erection in hand and lowered himself onto it, sliding down tightly and grunting.

" Agh...so...tight," Wally groaned out, back arching and his hands slipping over Dick's hip bones.

" You're...telling me," the Boy Wonder grinned, biting down on a lip before finally seating himself completely on Kid Flash's thick erection, " Don't you dare move, yet."

Wally nodded, breathing heavy as he watched the brunette adjust himself, wincing. He saw the pain and could only imagine the pressure. An idea popped into his head.

" Okay, I'm not going to move, but I'll do something for you, okay?" he groaned, smirking.

Dick nodded, and Wally began to vibrate his body against the brunette's, who moaned out loudly as he did so. His fingers pressed against his own folded legs on either side of the speedster as he gasped and groaned out. Kid Flash wanted to laugh in delight as he felt the younger teen ease up and relax, his face contorted in pleasure.

" Move," Dick grunted out.

"You sure you-" the redhead started.

" Damn it! I said move!" he commanded as he moaned and pulled himself up, the speedster's cock almost leaving him before he slammed back down.

" F-fuck! Alright!" Wally moaned, taking a firm hold on Robin's hips before thrusting into him forcefully and bouncing him up and down on top.

" Oh...my..god...yes!" Dick threw his head back, crying out in pure pleasure as his ass was ravaged by the teen underneath him.

" Oh, god, Dick. You have no idea..so tight!" Kid Flash groaned out loudly as the wet slaps of his hips against Robin's ass became louder and faster.

" Yes! Yes! Don't stop, Wally! Don't you dare!" the brunette groaned, then said it intensely as he looked down into the redhead's lust-filled eyes.

" I won't! I c-can't! Ah! Dick!" the speedster slammed into him with reckless abandon, the friction so sweet and wet and hot, washing over him like bolts of electricity.

His hand crawled down to wrap around Robin's hard cock, mercilessly pumping and vibrating his hand up and down. Dick's eyes rolled back as his mouth opened wide in a scream of ecstasy as Wally pumped him and rammed inside of his wet core. The vibrations of the speedster's body with pressure of his cock filling him up and hitting every weak spot was maddening. He could feel himself instantly come to the edge of orgasm as he looked down at Kid Flash's desperate and panting face.

" Wally! I'm gonna come! Y-yessss!" he screamed out loudly, body clenching tightly, as he sprayed his hot seed all over his own stomach and Kid Flash's awaiting hand.

" God, Dick, you're so good! So fucking good!" Wally cried out before his body went rigid and his own load shot fast into the Boy Wonder's ass, still pounding in and out as they both moaned loudly at their release.

Robin trembled on top of him, whimpers and panting still evident as Kid Flash finally started to plunge into him less deeply. Slowly Wally stopped, watching as Dick was ready to collapse, whole body sweaty and flushed where the bandages weren't covering. His chest heaved, nipples pink and erect, almost matching the color of his face as he gazed down affectionately at the speedster. Wally reached his other hand around and he lifted his friend off of himself, laying him gently down beside himself.

Dick's breathing finally calmed down as he curled up into Kid Flash. The redhead reached his face down to plant a kiss on the brunettes, messy-haired head. They lay there for a bit, just listening to each other breath and savoring the euphoria. After a while Robin's hand crept around Wally's waist and he scooted himself up to rest his head against the speedster's neck.

" That was...and you're so...god...so fucking amazing," Wally uttered, breathing out a heavy and happy sigh, nuzzling the Boy Wonder.

" Heh. That vibrating thing...do you use that a lot..by yourself?" Dick grinned.

" Depends on the occasion. Doesn't hurt," Kid Flash chuckled.

" Definitely not," Robin gasped out.

" Say...where did you learn to suck...erm..a cock like that? I mean. I cheated. You didn't. Do you...actually practice that stuff?" he asked, pondering.

The brunette laughed loudly.

" Yes. I was practicing for you. I succeeded in seducing you, didn't I? I knew you liked me already. I also knew that revealing my real face would really push you over the edge. You can smack me if you like, but I take what I want," Dick smugly stated.

" Oh. You mean...well...I see. It did push me...you watched me a lot more than I thought," the redhead said.

" I know that you masturbate way too much, as well," the brunette slyly says.

" That's sort of your fault, you idiot," Wally said.

" Oh, I know, and I loved it. You would just get the most adorable look on your face and go running off to jerk it," Dick licked his lips.

Wally raised an eyebrow.

" How do you know how much about this stuff? I mean... I don't see you watching porn all day," he contemplated, staring up at the ceiling.

" A teen hacker can have a lot of fun besides official business, Wally. Besides, let's just say I learned how to be a playboy from the best of the best," Dick giggled.

" What do you mean by that?" Wally asked.

" Oh, nothing, Wally. Go to sleep," Robin yawned as the redhead pulled the covers over them both and they exhaustedly fell into slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>** Sorry to any Uke Wally fans out there. That might have been a little surprise. No worries. I like to switch up my couples and I have more things planned for these two.<strong>_

******* **For the peeps who do not know who the Rogues are... they created themselves to properly piss off The Flash. They have many run- ins with Kid Flash. Magenta aka Frances Kane was a childhood friend of Wally's who's brother and father were in a fatal car accident. Her mother thought she was possessed by the Devil. Wally was the one who helped her control her powers. **** Do not wiki them unless you are okay with upsetting spoilers lol**


End file.
